Amor peligroso
by AzuuMalfoy
Summary: Dicen que el amor es una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo. Y ¿Cuàndo ese amor es peligroso para ambos?. Charlotte no sabe lo que es jugar con fuego, hasta que comienza a enamorarse de él. Eran tan diferentes, que se unificaban de la mejor manera.
1. Primer Encuentro

**Novela**

**Amor Peligroso**

**Disclaimer: ****Ningún **personaje me pertenece. Son de **J.K Rowling**. **Yo los uso sin fines de lucro**. Bueno, esta es mi primer novela de Harry Potter que alguien me beta.** Mi gran amiga y beta es Rita (También de esta página). **Bueno, me esmere mucho para esta novela. **Me gustaría que si la leen comenten**. Besos enormes y nos estaremos viendo prontito. **¡Gracias Rita! por toda tu ayuda.**

**Firts Chapter: Primer Encuentro**

Rose, miró a través de las rejas, lo que era su antigua casa. Con nostalgia, palpó las negras verjas que la cercaban, y unas lágrimas rebeldes descendieron por sus mejillas. Cuantos recuerdos invadían su mente. Sin duda, el que siempre atesoraría, sería cuando su hermano, unos años mayor que ella, le enseñó a volar en escoba.

Antes de desaparecer, miró por última vez la mansión; aquel pavo real, que alguna vez fue suyo, la miraba desde lejos, o eso creía ella.

Hizo aparición en su cuarto. La cabeza le dolía demasiado. Se sentó en la cama y sacó con delicadeza sus tacos, y luego, mientras se daba masajes en las sienes, se recostó en el cómodo lecho. Enseguida, dejó que Morfeo la tomara entre sus brazos.

En el piso superior, una muchacha de ojos grises escuchaba música desde su MP3, acostada en su propia cama. Miraba aburrida el libro que tenía en frente de sus ojos "Transformaciones nivel dos". Bostezó cansada y después, se desperezó. Rodó por la cama y casi se cae, si no hubiese sido porque se agarró del respaldo con los pies. Rió, ante lo que le había sucedido; aquella fue una carcajada que salió desde lo más profundo de su panza.

Sus pies descalzos, tocaron el piso de madera de su habitación. Se dirigió hasta el placard y tomó un buzo de color negro, se lo puso con cuidado para no despeinar la trenza cocida que hace poco se había hecho. Tomó de debajo de la cama, unas zapatillas deportivas, se sentó en su cama para ponérselas, y cuando terminó de atarse los cordones, salió trotando de aquella habitación, para luego, bajar las escaleras corriendo.

Miró hacia el living, y notó que estaba vacío. Salió al patio desde la puerta trasera, y comenzó a caminar hacia el patio delantero de su casa. Unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia mojaban su rostro y sus ropas. Se colocó los auriculares y comenzó con su caminata diaria.

Caminó por los barrios muggles, esos que le encantaban. Entró al local de café Starbucks, y pidió un chocolate caliente, para tomar; y para comer, un muffin del mismo sabor de la bebida. Salió del recinto, mientras tomaba un poco del chocolate, éste calentó su garganta. Suspiró agradecida, y volvió con su andar. Pronto, logró llegar a la plaza del barrio.

Se sentó en un banco, mientras cortaba un trozo de su alimento y se lo llevaba a la boca. Un ladrido hizo que mirase a sus costados. Un perro callejero de color negro, la observaba.

Charlotte, se acercó al animal y gentilmente le rascó la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres un poco? - preguntó mientras cortaba un pedazo del muffin y se lo acercaba. El perro, se lo comió enseguida, y luego, huyó hacia los arbustos que había detrás de ella.

La chica, miró al lugar donde había desaparecido el gran y negro perro; pero, no había nada. Hizo un gesto de indiferencia con sus hombros, y seguidamente, tomó un sorbo del líquido caliente.

Un hombre apareció detrás de ella. Tenía un aspecto andrajoso; el pelo largo y sucio; una barba algo crecida; sus dientes, que algún día habían sido blancos, en este momento eran amarrillos. Sus ojos grises, no tenían ese brillo especial que hace años atrás poseían; ahora, son de un gris oscuro, sin vida. Se sentó del lado izquierdo de la chica, y la observó unos instantes.

Charlotte, luego de unos minutos, lo observó y le sonrío. Sacó sus auriculares y apagó su Mp3.

- Mi nombre es Charlotte - dijo cortésmente, mientras extendía la mano hacia el hombre desconocido.

- Un placer, mi nombre es Sirius, Sirius Black.

La chica lo observaba disimuladamente. Pensó, que seguramente sería de aquellos hombres que vivían en la calle y recolectaban basura.

Charlotte miró su reloj de pulsera, y se dio cuenta que ya era tarde. Ocho y treinta de la noche. Se levantó del banco rápidamente y observó nuevamente al señor.

- Bueno, será hasta luego, señor Black - se despidió la chica con una sonrisa, mientras se daba vuelta y volvía de regreso hasta su hogar.

Sirius, la observó en silencio. La conocía, no sabía por qué, ni dónde, ni cuándo, pero la conocía. De eso estaba seguro. Se transformó en un enorme perro, y seguidamente, partió moviendo su cola.

La tormenta se había descargado en la ciudad. El cielo oscuro, iluminaba la ciudad con los rayos; y los truenos, asustaban a las personas que estaban en la calle, haciendo que entraran a sus hogares rápidamente.

Charlotte, aceleró el paso. La lluvia, ya había hecho que su ropa se pegara a su cuerpo. Cuando llegó a la casa, abrió la puerta principal de la misma, tiritando de frío. No había sido lo suficientemente rápida, como para lograr no mojarse. Su madre, al oír la puerta abrirse, asomó la cabeza desde la cocina.

- Charlotte, ¿Dónde has estado? - preguntó Rose, mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza. La ausencia de su hija, la había asustado.

- Dando una vuelta - contestó mientras hacia un gesto de indiferencia con sus hombros - Iré a darme una ducha, luego bajaré a cenar ¿Está bien? - inquirió, mientras ponía el pie derecho en el primer escalón de la escalinata.

- Que sea rápido. La cena ya está por ser servida - contestó la mujer con una sonrisa.

Charlotte, comenzó a subir las escaleras, sin percatarse de que su madre la observaba con tanta nostalgia.

Rose, volvió a entrar a la cocina, mientras sus recuerdos la llevaban a varios años atrás. En la época que había sido tan feliz.

Suspiró, mientras cerraba los ojos. Hace tiempo que no era feliz. Sus mejores amigos, habían muerto hace más de doce años; otro gran amigo, se encontraba de viaje por el mundo; el integrante más indefenso del grupo, también, había muerto, exactamente la misma noche que sus antes mencionados amigos, es decir, en un solo día, perdió a tres de las personas que más quería; y él… no, no se permitiría recordarlo. ¡Él era un traidor! Había traicionado a sus amigos, y la había traicionado y herido a ella.

- ¡Maldito chucho! - murmuró, mientras sus ojos azules se abrían para dar paso a unas rebeldes lágrimas.

Secó aquellas gotas con sus manos. Se había prometido no llorar por él, no llorar por nadie relacionado a él.

Revolvió el agua de la cacerola, y luego, echó al fuego los ñoquis. Solo tenía que esperar cinco minutos, y la cena estaría lista. Revolvió el contenido que se cocía, y seguidamente, apoyó sus codos en la mesada de la cocina para esperar.

Charlotte, bajó las escaleras arrastrando sus pies, bostezó, y luego, tocó su cabello, éste seguía húmedo. Cerró los ojos unos instantes, y casi tropieza con un escalón, y por consiguiente, hubiese rodado por las escaleras, si no se hubiese aferrado a la baranda. A veces, llegaba a ser muy torpe.

Entró a la cocina, y le preguntó a su madre si ponía la mesa, ésta, le contestó que sí, mientras colaba los ñoquis. Charlotte, sacó dos platos con unos vasos a juego, los depositó en la mesa, uno frente a otro, y después, fue a buscar los cubiertos a los cajones. Cortó dos servilletas y las puso prolijamente sobre los platos. Luego, se sentó, y observó detalladamente a su madre. La notaba extraña, algo le pasaba; pero, no sabía qué. Tal vez extrañaba a su hijo menor, a James, que estaba en Argentina con su padre Charlie, o tal vez, le habría pasado algo en el trabajo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Charlotte, cuando su madre le sirvió un poco de comida en el plato.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?, estoy bien.

Charlotte, hizo un gesto de indiferencia con los hombros, y luego, bajó la vista hasta la comida. Los ñoquis parecían riquísimos, con su salsa favorita, crema y verdeo.

La cena, transcurrió en silencio; solo se oían los truenos desde afuera. Cuando ambas terminaron de comer, Rose, hizo un movimiento con su varita y los platos desaparecieron.

- ¿Quieres postre, hay frutillas? - preguntó, mientras observaba a su hija.

- No, iré a acostarme. Estoy muy cansada. Gracias por la cena, estuvo riquísima - contestó la chica, mientras se paraba de la silla y se alejaba.

- Está bien - murmuró Rose, cuando su hija subió las escaleras.

Charlotte, subió las escaleras de dos en dos, y luego, se dirigió a su habitación. Ni siquiera prendió la luz, sino que se acostó directamente en su cama, y cayó en un sueño profundo.


	2. Reunión en el ministerio

**& aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta historia.** Me voy llendo, porque mi amiga Moony, ya esta tocando el timbre y tengo que abrirle. Besos **y recuerden, que estos personajes no son mios sino de J.K **

**Segundo Capitulo : Reunión en el ministerio **

En la mañana siguiente, la lluvia no dejaba de caer. El viento, arrastraba las hojas de los árboles que no se caían por si solas.

La casa número cincuenta y nueve, se hallaba en silencio. Dos, de las tres personas que vivían en esa casa, se encontraban durmiendo, la otra, estaba ausente.

El despertador, rompió el silencio de la habitación, en la cual Rose, dormía. Se despertó, mientras recordaba en su cabeza todo lo que tenía que hacer esa mañana. Se dirigió al baño de su habitación y lavó su cara con agua fría para levantarse, luego, cepilló sus dientes e hizo sus necesidades.

Salió del baño, para dirigirse a su placard; le tomó unos minutos decidir que ponerse, hasta que tomó un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca. La capa que usaría, sería de un color azul marino. Tomó de una caja, unos tacos aguja de color blanco. Se sentó en su escritorio, frente a un espejo con luces y tomó su tiempo para maquillarse.

Cuando estaba por bajar a desayunar, un patronus en forma de liebre entró en la habitación.

- Reunión urgente en el Ministerio.

Rose, se quedó unos segundos pensando. ¿Qué haría con su hija?

Si la levantaba, era obvio, que la iba a maldecir; pero, tampoco, la quería dejar sola. Ayer ya lo había hecho, y no le gustaba hacerlo muy seguido. Suspiró pesadamente, la despertaría, y le prometería que le compraría lo que ella deseara.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al final del pasillo. Abrió la puerta de su hija lentamente. La vio durmiendo hecha un bollo, con el pelo revuelto y una mano fuera de las sabanas. Se acercó en silencio y le sacudió el brazo.

- Charlotte. Hermosa, levante. Necesito, que me acompañes al trabajo.

Escuchó un gruñido como respuesta…

- Te compraré lo que deseas - propuso con una sonrisa

- ¿Por qué no empezaste desde ahí?

Su hija saltó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta del baño.

- Dame, ¡Cinco minutos!

Rose, asintió con la cabeza y se quedó recorriendo con la mirada la habitación de su pequeña. Estaba pintada de un color violeta claro, las paredes principales, estaban llenas de pósters de bandas, tanto muggle's, como mágicas. En la pared donde estaba la cama apoyada, había muchas fotografías mágicas de ella, con sus amigos y familiares. El escritorio, estaba en frente de la ventana, que en esos momentos tenía las cortinas cerradas; había pergaminos, plumas, tintas y libros, revueltos. Una varita de corazón de dragón y plumas de fénix, descansaba en equilibrio, encima del libro de pociones.

- Ya estoy lista.

Su hija hizo aparición en la habitación. Tenía el pelo recogido en dos trenzas, un jean celeste y sobre éste, una sudadera, que tenía un dibujo de la gata Kitty

- Bueno, vamos.

Rose se acercó a su hija y le tomó la mano. Giró sobre sí misma, y en pocos segundos, la sensación de que un gancho tiraba de su panza, inundó a Charlotte. Era la primera vez que se aparecía.

Llegaron al Ministerio de la Magia, en pocos segundos. Charlotte, se soltó del agarre de su madre y se alejó de ella.

- ¿Tengo que acompañarte? - preguntó mientras subía sus cejas.

- No, ve a una de las chimeneas, y viaja por polvos flu al caldero chorreante.

- No tengo ni dinero, ni mi varita - contestó, mientras le mostraba su mano para que deposite plata. Rose, sacó dinero de su pantalón, y depósito doscientos galeones en la mano de su hija.

- A las seis, nos encontramos en el caldero chorreante.

- A la orden su majestad - dijo Charlotte, mientras hacia un gesto muggle con su mano y se daba vuelta.

Rose, vio como su hija desaparecía tras las llamas verdes, y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse al ascensor, que la llevaría al despacho de su jefe.

Entró al elevador, luego de que, desgraciadamente, lo hiciera el señor Malfoy.

_-__ Siempre, me pasa lo mismo __-_pensó Rose, mientras rodaba los ojos.

Presionó el botón del piso 5 y luego, se dio vuelta para no tener que saludar a Lucius.

- Veo que hemos olvidamos nuestros modales en casa, Rose - comentó Lucius Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras, como siempre.

- Malfoy - dijo Rose - ¿No tienes nada más que hacer?

- Claro que no, ¿Qué puedo hacer en un ascensor, donde una mestiza me acompaña?

Rose, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

- Y yo, no sé qué puedo hacer, ¡Con un maldito mortifago a mi lado!

La puerta del ascensor se abrió, y se escuchó la voz de la mujer, anunciando que estaba en el piso correcto.

Rose, se apresuró a salir, para que Lucius no pueda replicar a lo que había dicho. Cuando llegó frente a la puerta del despacho de Cornelius Fudge, la tocó y luego, arregló su ropa.

- Adelante.

- Buen día, señor Ministro.

Rose se quedó en silencio. El despacho de Fudge, que era circular, estaba lleno. Detrás del escritorio, Fudge se encontraba con un vaso de licor; del otro lado, Albus Dumbledore se encontraba jugando con sus dedos; estaba, además, el Primer Ministro muggle y varios Aurores.

- Bueno, ya que Rose ha llegado, tengo que contarles lo que pasó. Pero, primero, Rose… querida, acepta un vaso de whisky de fuego.

Rose, tomó dudosa el vaso que el Ministro le tendía, y luego, de tomar un tragó, sonrío a Dumbledore.

- Hay malas noticias. Ha habido una fuga, en Azkaban.

La sala se quedó en completo silencio. Rose, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y su labio inferior temblaba.

- Señor Ministro - la mujer habló con voz entrecortada - ¿Quién ha escapado?

- Me aterra decir que… Sirius Black, ha escapado -

El vaso que Rose tenía en su mano derecha, cayó al piso y se rompió a la mitad. Se mareó y casi cae, si no hubiese sido por Dumbledore, que la había agarrado a tiempo. La sentaron en el lugar en el que había estado segundos atrás. Abrió los ojos con miedo.

Él había escapado. Había burlado a los seres más dañinos del mundo mágico. Ocultó su rostro detrás de sus manos y dejó que sus lágrimas mojaran sus mejillas.

- Dumbledore, los dementores vigilarán Hogwarts - Fugde, tomó de un trago lo que quedaba en su vaso.

- Estarán custodiando las afueras de Hogwarts. No permitiré que estén dentro de la escuela ¿Estás de acuerdo, Cornelius?

- Si es tu única condición, Albus, que así sea.

Dumbledore, asintió y sonrío, mientras que Rose, seguía temblando.

- Rose, tranquilízate - dijo Fudge, mientras servía más alcohol en su vaso - Atraparemos a Black, inmediatamente.

Fudge, era uno de los pocos que sabía la verdad de Rose.

- Eso es seguro, señor Ministro. Tenemos a los mejores Aurores.

_-__ Sí, claro __-_pensó sarcásticamente, Rose_._

- Bueno, ya está. Rose, puedes comenzar con el trabajo; Albus, nuestra reunión ya acabó; y ustedes Aurores, ahora quédense aquí, así hablamos de cómo poder atrapar a Black.

Rose, asintió y salió del despacho, con la cabeza gacha. En su mente seguía procesando la información, que Fudge le dio. Se sentó en su escritorio, mientras suspiraba. Hoy sería un día largo, pero por lo menos, podía salir temprano y pasear por el "Callejón Diagon", con Charlotte. Levantó la cabeza, y vio que del otro lado del escritorio, estaba Dumbledore.

- Albus, perdón, no lo vi - exclamó Rose, nerviosa.

Sentía aquellos ojos azules de Dumbledore taladrándola con la mirada. Al lado de él, se sentía tan pequeña, como cuando estaba en Hogwarts.

- Necesitaría que me acompañes a una reunión.

- Sí, claro. Déjeme pedirle permiso a Cornelius.

- No será necesario, Rose. Ya le he pedido permiso por ti, ¿Vamos?

- ¡Claro!

Dumbledore le ofreció la mano a Rose, y ella, la tomó suavemente. Sintió, nuevamente, como un gancho la tomaba desde debajo de la panza, y todo se oscurecía. En pocos segundos, sus pies tocaron tierra.

Estaban en frente de… ¿Las tres escobas?

- Dumbledore, estamos en Hogsmeade, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - Rose, estaba confundida. No entendía nada.

- Entra, y lo verás.

Rose, tomó temerosa el picaporte de metal de la puerta principal y la empujó. Entró con pasos lentos al salón y se dejó llevar por los recuerdos. Hace doce años que no pisaba ese lugar, desde la última salida que tuvo con sus amigos en el último año en Hogwarts. Todo seguía igual. Las mesas, los sillones y Madame Rosmerta seguía atendiendo.

Dumbledore, la guiaba a través del pasillo, en el cual, ella sabía que estaban las mesas privadas. Cuando levantó la vista, Rose, lo vio. Estaba sentado detrás de la mesada, con una copa en sus labios. Después de tantos años lo estaba viendo. Gritó su nombre, haciendo que éste se sobresalte.

- Remus ¿Eres tú?

- ¿Rose?


	3. Chapter 3

**Remus John Lupin**

- Si - dijo ella, mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Hace años que no lo veía. El hombre frente a ella, no había cambiado, en nada. Seguía siendo él; alto; de tez claro; ojos puros, del color de la miel; y sus manos, seguían siendo igual de suaves, que años atrás. No lo veía desde hace más de trece años, cuando ella, escapó junto a su futuro hijo en el vientre. Se acercó más a él y absorbió su aroma, que sin más, seguía siendo chocolate.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto él, cuando salieron de su agarre.

- Dumbledore - murmuró ella como si aquello fuera una explicación.

- Como no imaginármelo. Ven, toma asiento.

Luego de sentarse, esperaron unos minutos en silencio. Dumbledore, apareció acompañado por Madame Rosmerta, ésta llevaba una bandeja con tres copas; las depositó en la mesa en la que los dos amigos estaban sentados.

- La casa invita, porque hace años, que ninguno de ustedes dos me visita - dijo con algo de reproche.

Rose, murmuró un tímido _lo siento,_ y Remus, sonrió. Dumbledore, se sentó al lado de Rose y los observó a ambos con una sonrisa.

- Se preguntaran, porqué los traje aquí ¿No? - los dos asintieron con la cabeza - Bueno, la primera razón, es porque quería charlar contigo, Remus, sobre mi petición, y la segunda razón, es porque sabía que hace años que no se veían. ¿Has pensado mi propuesta, Remus? - preguntó Albus, mientras entrelazaba sus manos.

- Claro que pensé la propuesta - dijo Lupin, mientras tomaba un sorbo de la bebida que tenía delante de él. Hizo un gesto luego de tomarlo - Whisky de fuego - murmuró, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas - Acepto el trabajo.

- ¡Genial! - Albus sonrió - Brindemos.

Las tres personas alzaron sus copas y brindaron. Luego de tomar su contenido, Albus, se levantó

- Sí, eso es todo. Tengo que irme, para arreglar los últimos detalles de tu ingreso a Hogwarts. Rose, Remus, un gusto verlos - dijo Albus, mientras comenzaba a alejarse - Nos veremos el primero de septiembre, Remus.

El hombre mencionado, se cambió de asiento y se sentó en la silla de al lado de Rose.

- Perdóname - murmuró, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la mujer frente a él.

- ¿Por qué?, nunca fue tu culpa el haberme ido - le aseguró con una gran sonrisa - Fue su culpa - murmuró, y esta vez, su tono de voz comenzaba a bajar - Quise olvidarlo.

- ¿Lo lograste? - pregunto él mientras tomaba su mano.

- Él es imposible de olvidar - dijo ella, mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas, que Remus secó en silencio. Rose, tomó los pliegues de la capa del hombre y lo abrazó, derramando sus lágrimas en la ropa de su amigo. Él, también, la abrazó y la consoló con total sigilo.

Parecía que todos los años que habían estados separados, no hubiesen existido. Como si cada una de las lágrimas derramadas al recordarse el uno al otro, tampoco, hubiesen sido verdad.

- Te he extrañado - murmuró él, mientras acariciaba lo cabellos de la mujer y luego, los besaba.

- Yo también lo he hecho - dijo ella - Olvidémonos de él - propuso, mientras se enderezaba y comenzaba a secar sus lágrimas - Cuéntame de tu vida, ¿Has estado mejor? ¿Y tu pequeño problema peludo? - Remus soltó una carcajada.

- No escuchaba ese apodo hace años - dijo, mientras se tomaba la panza de la risa - He estado bien, y el pequeño problema, también.

Rose, soltó una carcajada que resonó por todo el lugar y luego, él la miró.

- ¿Dónde has estado tantos años? - preguntó luego de haber tomado un sorbo del líquido de su copa. Rose, suspiró.

- Me fui a vivir a América del Sur, a Argentina, mejor dicho. Ese lugar es muy hermoso. He estado viviendo allí con mis dos hijos, pero hace dos años volví. Mi hija mayor comenzó Hogwarts - dijo, sonriendo con orgullo - Y James, comenzará éste año.

- ¿Le pusiste James? - murmuró Remus incrédulo.

- Claro, y a mi hija Charlotte, porque recuerda que mi madre se llamaba así. Y James, porque nació el mismo mes que nuestro querido amigo. Lo hice en su honor - dijo mientras apoyaba el codo izquierda en la mesa, y luego, recargaba su cabeza en él - Así que ahora, creo que serás su profesor.

- Espero que sean los mejores alumnos.

- ¡Lo son! - dijo ella con orgullo - Charlotte, comienza su tercer año y eligió tres materias extracurriculares. Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Ruinas Antiguas y Estudios muggle's.

- Que raro que no eligió adivinación.

- Si lo hacía, no estaría viva. Sabes que odio esa materia con lo más profundo de mi ser, Remus.

- Lo sé. Por eso preguntaba - Rose, le pegó suavemente en el brazo - Oucht, eso ha dolido. Tu ojo interior quedará bloqueado.

- El tuyo es el que quedará bloqueado - Remus sonrió.

- ¡Ah, no! nunca tuviste uno.

- Remus - dijo la mujer indignada - Ahora será el tuyo, porque si mal no recuerdo, obtuviste un Excelente en adivinación. Eres tan trucho como la profesora.

- ¡Eh! - dijo ahora él, indignado - Tenia habilidades natas.

- Tenia habilidades natas - imitó su compañera.

- ¡No te burles de mí!

- ¡No te burles de mí!

- Eh.

- Eh - dijo ella con una sonrisa.

El pasatiempo de Rose, era imitar a Remus, hasta que él se cansara, y la callara con una tableta de chocolate.

- ¡Deja de imitarme! - pidió él, mientras rebuscaba algo en su capa.

- ¡Deja de imitarme! - dijo ella, con sorna.

Remus sonrió satisfecho, y en unos segundos, una tableta de chocolate descansaba en la boca de una indignada, Rose. Ésta mordisqueó con recelo el chocolate y luego de haberlo tragado, lo miró.

- Remus.

- ¿Qué? - dijo él - Es la única manera en la que te callabas, ahora es igual. Las cosas no cambian.

- Sí, eso lo sé - Rose se abrazó a él - He extrañado esto.

- Yo más. Fuiste mi mejor amiga.

- Y lo sigo siendo ¿No? - inquirió, mientras una de sus cejas se elevaba sutilmente.

- ¡Claro que sí! - Remus, besó sus cabellos - Te quiero, Rose.

- Yo a ti, Remus.

Se miraron unos segundos en silencio, y luego, rompieron en carcajadas. Hace años que ninguno de los dos se reía así.

- Cuéntame de Charlotte y de James.

Remus volvió a sentarse enfrente a ella, y la miró, mientras ésta pensaba.

- Veamos, Charlotte tiene trece años. Tiene el cabello largo, de color como el chocolate; tiene unos mechones azules; y los ojos como los míos - dijo, mientras abría desmesuradamente sus ojos como el mercurio - Va a la Casa de "Gryffindor" - le guiño un ojo - Mide un metro setenta y cinco, y canta como los ángeles - se acercó a él, como contándole un secreto - Éste año cantará en el inicio de clases. Apláudela - le pidió, mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Remus sonrió.

- Lo haré - le aseguró con una sonrisa.

- Y James, no hay día que ese chico éste cansado. Ya tuvo tres yesos, dos en la mano derecha, y uno en la pierna izquierda. Tiene el cabello negro como su padre, y el mismo color de mis ojos. Para sus once años, mide un metro sesenta y seis.

Remus, observaba embelesado como Rose hablaba de sus hijos. Lo hacía con tanto orgullo, con tanta felicidad.

- ¿Y quién es el padre de los niños?

Vio como Rose tragaba en secó, y bajó la cabeza.

- No hablemos de eso - murmuró ella - Por favor, Remus.

- Está bien - el hombre tomó sus manos - Hablemos de otra cosa.

Rose, asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se quedaron hablando por horas. La tarde comenzó a caer y con ella el sol comenzaba a descender. Rose, miró su reloj y se levantó algo atolondrada.

- Tengo que irme, Remus. Charlotte, está en el caldero chorreante, esperándome - Remus se paró, y Rose, lo abrazó fuertemente - Nos cartearemos. Lo juro - se separaron - Suerte mañana - dijo con una sonrisa - Serás el mejor profesor.

Y con un suave ¡Plop! desapareció.

Charlotte, estaba sentada en la mesa del caldero chorreante con semblante aburrido. Tenía las manos apoyadas en la mesa, y reposó su cabeza en ellas. Rodó los ojos, y luego suspiró. Las bolsas de sus compras, se encontraban esparcidas por el suelo, y ella, las controlaba con unas suaves miradas.

- ¿Te gastaste toda la plata? - inquirió su madre, mientras se sentaba frente a ella. La chica sonrió.

- No me duró ni diez minutos - bromeó.

- Me imagino - dijo su madre, mientras sonreía.

Pidieron una cena tranquila, y luego de allí, saldrían directo para su hogar. Tom, el camarero se acercó a Rose con una tímida sonrisa, mientras depositaba los platos de alimento en frente de ellas.

- Gracias, Tom - respondió Rose.

Comenzaron a comer, mientras Charlotte, jugaba con su comida. Odiaba los fideos, ¿Cómo era que su madre no lo recordaba?

- Comé - dijo Rose, mientras señalaba el plato de su hija

- Mama - repuso la chica. Pero se calló de inmediato, al notar el rostro de su madre.

Comieron en silencio, en paz, como a Rose le gustaba. Luego, degustaron el postre y se quedaron charlando allí, hasta que Tom se acercó, nuevamente.

- Señora Rose - ella levantó su vista - El señor Ministro, le manda esto.

Rose, tomó el pergamino, y notó que era el diario el profeta. Suspiró. Miró la primera plana y observó que la noticia de que Sirius Black había escapado de Azkaban, ya lo sabían todos.

- Gracias Tom, lo leeré, y luego te lo dejaré.

Tom asintió con la cabeza, y luego, se fue. Charlotte, buscó la mirada de su madre, y al no encontrarla se paró y se puso detrás de ella.

Se quedó en shock. Aquel hombre que estaba en primera plana, era él. El hombre que ella misma había visto ayer, en la plaza, era… ¡Un ex convicto!. Tragó en seco, y luego, se sentó en silencio, pensando. ¿Y si alguien descubría que ella lo había visto? ¿Y si la mandaban a Azkaban?

- Charlotte, ¿Cómo va la canción?

La chica salió de sus pensamientos.

- Muy bien. Es la mejor. Me halaga que me eligiera para la voz principal.

- Te lo mereces. Te preparaste mucho, y aquí está tu logro - Rose, acarició la mejilla de su hija - Nos quedaremos aquí ¿Te parece? - la muchacha asintió con la cabeza - ¡Perfecto! iré a buscar dos habitaciones.

Rose, desapareció unos instantes, y luego volvió con una sonrisa.

- Tu habitación es la doce, y la mía es la trece. Vamos a dormir.

La mujer, pasó el brazo por los hombros de su hija, y juntas, subieron las escaleras rumbo a las que serían sus habitaciones.


End file.
